Theft Of His Heart
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Yugi has started remembering his previous life...and lover. Now that he remembers, what will happen when Bakura rejects him? -YBxY-TKBxY-
1. Dreams Of The Past

Fandom: YuGiOh

Title : Theft Of His Heart

Pairing : Akefia/Yuge

Rating: M-ish

Warning: Egypt! Kinda AU, since i put Yugi in the past...hehe...its nice to be the author X3, Lang, Lemon-ish

Dedication: Since I was reading Old Love when this popped in my head (not sure why, TOTALLY different pairings...) i guess dedicated to The Blonde Midget. GO! WORSHIP HER!

Authors Notes: Yuge is Yugi in Ancient Egypt, he is Atem's little brother, 2 years younger.

* * *

Summary : Yugi has started remembering his previous life...and lover. Now that he remembers, what will happen when he tells Yami and a certain Tomb Raider overhears? (Remember YugePast Yugi)

* * *

--The Past, Ancient Egypt--

* * *

_Yuge arched up as his lover hit his spot once again. He buried his hands in spiky, dirty white hair and held on as his lover took him hard._

Perfect.

Everyone treated him like glass, to fragile to touch, and as such, Yuge started craving touches. Not-very-innocent touches. Akefia had been breaking into the palace -again- and had gotten himself caught.

Again.

Yuge had been wandering around the palace when he had heard the guards talking about the theif. He snuck down to see what the fuss was about, and finally found the theif's cell.

Akefia had been relieved of his white kilt and cloak and was in a pair of dirty white pants. He was doing pull ups on a root sticking out of the ceiling.

Yuge was hooked. The thief was **beautiful.** Yuge begain to wonder.

Could Akefia stop the cravings?

Akefia looked down at the boy in his cell. It was a mini pharaoh!

"Who the hell are you?"

Yuge just smiled lightly at his new crush. "I'm Yuge, Atem's little brother and the boy who is about to save you."

Akefia just looked blankly at him.

Yuge smiled, before taking on a scowl and turning to a guard, "YOU! GUARD!"

The guard rushed forward. moving to the small boys side. He was close friends with the boy, and owed the boy much.

"Yes Lord Yuge?"

"Get Lemi and take Akefia to my room. No one is to see you, okay? After your shift is over we will announce he escaped. Got it, Jono?"

Jono sighed and nodded. "Yes Yuge"

Twenty Minutes later found Akefia thrown into Yuge's room, his clothes right after.

Yuge looked at Lemi and Jono. "Go do your rounds. After you get back to the cell, announce he's gone. That should be about 35 minutes right?"

Jono nodded, the two bowed and were gone.

Yuge turned to the man in front of him.

Akefia had redressed, and was standing in front of Yuge, face blank.

"What do you want, Yuge?"

Yuge just smiled again and walked over to the tomb raider.

He picked up Akefia's hand and smiled.

"To be touched without the threat of breaking. To submit. Make me submit?"

Those words started an almost 300 moon love tryst, Akefia showing up and sneaking in every 4-5 moons. It wasn't until their fourth meeting, about 23 moons in, that they finally went all the way. And Akefia was surprised as to what happened.

Yuge confessed to loving him, and had taken to sobbing when Akefia hadn't answered. And he answered truthfully when he did.

He had never loved, but he would try, for Yuge.

Over the time they spent together, Akefia realized he was rewarded with things he had never experienced before.

Yuge burned only for him. Trusted him with fatal secrets, like his brother and the high priests relationship, and the fact that his brother was deathly allergic to cinnamon and dates. The fact that Yuge alone could make his brother do whatever he wished. Atem was wrapped around his finger.

Akefia had never felt more vulnerable, but he had never confessed that to Yuge.

They had slowly grown into love, but it was deep, if slow. As such, tonight was the first night Yuge had ever allowed Akefia to bed him in somwhere other than his mattress.

They were in the sceneted bath waters of Yuges private bathing area, Lemi and Jono watching at the door.

Akefia held a hand ove Yuge's mouth as his lover came with a breathless scream, his release seeping into the water. Another thrust, and Akefai followed, emptying his liquid passion into the deep heat of his love.

Yuge smiled, laying against the chest of his thief, The thief of his heart. He smiled to himself. That was corny, even in his head.

---

The Present

---

Yugi mumbled and slowly woke up, smilng. It had been a month since he had started remembering his past life, and love.

He grimaced when he noticed his sheets were wet. Dammit.

* * *

This is one of my new stories. What do you all think? 


	2. Dreams For The Future

Fandom: YuGiOh

Title : Theft Of His Heart

Pairing : Akefia/Yuge

Part : 2 of 2

Rating: M-ish

Warning: Egypt! Kinda AU, since i put Yugi in the past...hehe...its nice to be the author X3, Lang, Lemon-ish

Dedication: Since I was reading Old Love when this popped in my head (not sure why, TOTALLY different pairings...) i guess dedicated to The Blonde Midget. GO! WORSHIP HER!

Authors Notes: Yuge is Yugi in Ancient Egypt, he is Atem's little brother, 2 years younger.

"English" "/-Egyptian-/"

* * *

Summary : Yugi has started remembering his previous life...and lover. Now that he remembers, what will happen when he tells Yami and a certain Tomb Raider overhears? (Remember YugePast Yugi)

* * *

Yugi got up, cleaning up his bed, before walking downstairs, to see Yami making breakfast.

Yugi hugged his Yami, his brother. They were closer than brothers, and in some ways closer than lovers, but they both knew neither were destined to be with each other.

Yami was in love with his past lovers reincarnation, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi was in love with the soul of his past love, Yami no Bakura, or Bakura Itemri as he was known now.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "Nice dreams?" "Uh-huh. I dreamt about Akefia again..." Yugi smiled, resting his head on the table as he sat down.

Yami knew of his dreams, and of his love, and had truthfully told Yugi his opinion. Akefia was not Bakura, and there was a very large chance Bakura would _not _love him. Yugi thanked Yami, but knew already that that was possible.

But he _had _to try.

Yugi and Yami finished quickly, and left for school. Yugi and Yami got to the school quickly, and talked to their friends, Yugi pointedly not looking at Bakura and his gang as they got to the school.

Yami shot him an apologizing look.

/You should tell him Abiou./

/...you're right Yami./

Yugi plucked up his courage, and walked toward Bakura, stopping in front of the thief.

"Bakura, can i talk to you?" Bakura looked at Yugi, nodding after a second. He and Yugi walked away, going away from the group around the side of the building.

Yugi hesitated, then began talking, in Ancient Egyptian. "/-How much of the past do you remember, Bakura?-/"

Bakura stiffened. "/-Enough to know you can stay the hell away from me, mini-pharaoh.-/"Bakura answered. Bakura really didn't remember that much, just small flashes, some faces.

Yugi's heart broke. He knew there had been a chance that Bakura wouldn't love him anymore, but he had hoped.

Yugi bowed deeply in front of Bakura. "/-As you wish, Akefia Itja.-/" Yugi ran off back around the corner, heading for home, tears streaming down his face. He wouldn't be able to handle classes today.

He didn't see Bakura clutch his head and fall to the ground, memories exploding in his head.

--

Bakura watched as Yugi left, before really comprehending the statement he had said. As the name, Akefia, ran through his head, his head exploded in pain.

A second later, and he found himself watching a memory, obviously.

He was doing pull up's on root, and looked down as what looked like modern day Yugi step into his vision, but with a regalness and grace the one he knew didn't possess.

He heard himself speak. "Who the hell are you?"

The not-Yugi spoke. "I'm Yuge, Atem's little brother and the boy who is about to save you."

He saw the not-Yugi turn to a boy off the screen. "YOU! GUARD!"

A guard rushed forward. moving to the small boys side. "Yes Lord Yuge?"

"Get Lemi and take Akefia to my room. No one is to see you, okay? After your shift is over we will announce he escaped. Got it, Jono?"

"Yes Yuge".

The scene shifted, and he found himself in a bedroom, surrounded by rich tapestries and a silk bed.

He looked over with a scowl as he saw the not-Yugi -now known as Yuge- walk into the room.

"What do you want, Yuge?"

Yuge just smiled again and walked over to the tomb raider.

He picked up Akefia's hand and smiled.

"To be touched without the threat of breaking. To submit. Make me submit?"

Then scenes started flying past, and he saw himself making love to Yuge, and felt the love for the younger brother of the pharaoh.

He stood up as he saw Yugi running off, and took off towards him.

"YUGI! YUGI! /-YUGE-/!!" _That _stopped him. Bakura ran up to him. "/-Ah. Don't cry, little love. I hadn't remembered you yet.-/  
"

Yugi smiled up at the thief, wiping off his tears.

"/-S-so…you still love me?-/"

Bakura smiled, pulling Yugi into his arms and kissing him in front of everyone.

"/-I never stopped, little love.-/"

* * *

Did…I…I FINISHED A STORY! OMG!!

I may be inclined to a story with Seto/Yami, but I don't know yet. Any ideas?


End file.
